A mobile terminal for displaying time information and representative information of a particular area and its world time display method are provided.
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions including, for example, a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing images or videos via a camera, a voice data storage function, a music file reproducing (play) function via a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile terminals may have an additional function of executing (playing) games, while others may be implemented as multimedia devices. In addition, recently, mobile terminals may receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow users to watch video or television programs.
Efforts are being made to support or increase such diverse functions of the mobile terminals, including changes and modifications in software or hardware as well as in structural elements constituting the mobile terminals.
As globalization continues, cooperation between people in different countries is increasing and mobile terminal users who travel frequently or do business in many countries need to verify the time of different countries for various business or personal purposes. As such, mobile terminals typically support a world time display function.
However, the related art mobile terminal having such world time display function provides only limited information such as the date and time of a particular area (city), which may be insufficient to mobile terminal users. In addition, such related art mobile terminals fail to meet the demand of the users who desire sophisticated visual effects that provide a more-user friendly graphical interface.